Sarwari Qadiri
The Sarwari Qadiriyya Sufi Order is combination of two Arabic words Sarwari and Qadiriyya. First part Sarwari is derived from an Arabic word Sarwar (Arabic: ' سرور' Persian: ' سرور') (English: translation Chief, Leader) which is associated with the Islamic prophet Muhammad. The second word Qadiriyya (Arabic: القادريه, Persian:قادریه, also transliterated Qadri, Qadriya, Kadri, Elkadri, Elkadry, Aladray, Adray, Kadray, Qadiri or Qadri), (English: translation Capable, Competent, Adequate) is linked to famous Sufi Saint Abdul-Qadir Gilani (1077–1166 CE, also transliterated as "Jilani" etc.) who was a native of the Iranian province of Gilan. The Sarwari Qadiri Sufi Order relies strongly upon adherence to the fundamentals of Islam. The Sufi Order, with its many offshoots, is widespread, particularly in the Arabic, Urdu and Persian-speaking world, and can be found in Afghanistan, India, Bangladesh, Pakistan, Turkey, Iran, the Balkans, China,Gladney, Dru. "Muslim Tombs and Ethnic Folklore: Charters for Hui Identity" Journal of Asian Studies, August 1987, Vol. 46 (3): 495-532; pp. 48-49 in the PDF file. East and West Africa.Abun-Nasr, Jamil M. "The Special Sufi Paths (Taqiras)." Muslim Communities of Grace: The Sufi Brotherhoods in Islamic Religious Life. New York: Columbia UP, 2007. 86-96. There are many groups in Europe and the Americas of this Sarwari Qadiri Sufi Order. History Sufi Saint Sultan Bahoo was the founder of this Sarwari Qadari Sufi Order. Being a vibrant Sufi writer and poet he wrote more than 140 books in Persian and Punjabi language. However, only forty books have published so far. His books have been translated in English, Hindi, Urdu and many other languages. His Punjabi and Persian poetry is very famous and best-loved. http://www.hazratsultanbahu.com/page/ http://www.sultanbahu.com/Books-Risala-1.aspx Due to his peace message, global prospective and Persian and Punjabi poetry, Sultan Bahoo is highly regarded among Muslims, Hindus and Sikhs.Hadrat Sultan Bahu: life and work''Sayyid Ahmad Saīd Hamdānī, 2001, p66 Although Sultan Bahoo was a Muslim Saint however his teachings are beyond religion and treats humanity as whole.http://www.hazratsultanbahu.com/akb/en/ The `Sarwari Qadiri` Sufi Order was originated by Sultan Bahoo in the seventeenth century. The first part of its name, Sawari, derives from the fact that Sultan Bahoo took an oath of allegiance directly from Muhammad and then Imam Ali. The second part, Qadiri, signifies that this order is essentially an offshoot of the Qadiri order, because Sultan Bahoo was also a disciple of Abdul-Qadir Gilani. Basic concept and belief The Sarwari Qadiri Sufi Order is very similar in its overall philosophy to the Qadiri order, but is distinct in certain points, the most notable being Sultan Bahu's stress and extensive reliance on the practice of 'Tasswar-e-Ism-Zaat' for this disciples. The basic idea of this practice is to visualize the Arabic name of God, (Arabic: 'الله''') (English: Allah) as having been written on the disciple's heart. Sultan Bahoo about his Sufi Order, Sarwari Qadiri, records in his book `Ainul Faqr' that there are two categories of Qadiri mureeds (followers)http://www.hazratsultanbahu.com/anf/htp/. One is referred to as `Qadiri Zahidi' and the second is Sarwari-Qadiri. The first way of Qadiri mureed is Zahidi Qadiri is that the Sheikh places the seeker into established practices and techniques of spiritual exercises and striving. The seeker is ordered to devote much time to mystic struggles including to spend a certain period of time in seclusion to attain mystic communion and mystic union. This journey takes ten to forty years before the seeker is introduced in the court of Hazrat Sheikh Sayyid Abdul Qadir Gilani by their Sheikh (Murshid). Then Saint Abdul Qadir Gilani presents the seeker into the exalted and sublime court of his Holiness, the Prophet Muhammad. Saint Sultan Bahoo in Garh Maharaja, Jhang, Pakistan. The second way of Qadiri mureed is Sarwari-Qadiri at which Sultan Bahoo emphasized the most. In this Sufi Order the Sheikh guides and presents the seeker directly into the court of Muhammad without having to undergo undue spiritual hardships and striving. After receiving guidance, direction and religious instructions from this court, he is handed and advanced to the Saint of Jilan, Sheikh Abdul-Qadir Gilani for further polish. Hazrat Sultan Bahu own testimony to this effect is found in many of his writings where he records his esoteric initiation at the hands of Muhammed himself. The goal is attained in a very short time without requiring difficult spiritual straining. Main features Although Sarwari Qadiri Sufi Order is very similar to Qadiri Sufi Order, there are some small differences in attributes of the Orders. Persian verse of Sufi Saint Sultan Bahu (English translation: ''Behold that there is nothing in this world or hereafter except Almighty) (The verse mediates the unity of being)]] * Sarwari Qadiri Sheikh can not be an ordinary soul, rather he must be the most dignified and esteemed spiritual leader and should have direct approach to the most honorable and holiest courts of Muhammad, Imam Ali and Abdul Qadir Jilani. * Seekers gets direct guidance from his sheikh and thus not thrust or curiosity is left. * Mureed (determined and devoted) achieves his goal in short time without going into extra hassle, spiritual hardship and adversity of worship. * Sarwari Qadiri Sufi Order paves an easy path. * True Seeker, under Sarwari Qadiri Sufi Order, passes through many mystic spiritual experiences in his way to Divine Truth. * Intent Searcher soon sees God's visuals everywhere under the course of unity of being. * Sarwair Qadiri Sufi Order leads, directly, to the most honorable courts of Sufi Saint Abdul Qadir Jilani, Ali and Muhammad. Difference Between Qadiri and Sarwari Qadiri Sufi Orders Notable Sarwari Qadiri Sufis * Hazrat Sultan Bahoo (founder of Sarwari Qadiri order) * Hazrat Faqeer Noor Mohammad Sarwari Qadiri * Hazrat Faqeer Abdul Hameed Sarwari Qadiri References See also * Ahmad Raza * Barelwi * Dawat-e-Islami * Farhan Ali Qadri * Ilyas Attar Qadri * Owais Qadri * Qari Muhammad Muslehuddin Siddiqui * Tahir Allauddin * Tahir ul Qadri * Sufi Orders Category:Sarwari Qadiri order